Psycho Heart Chapter 2
by problematicAffront
Summary: Contents: PTSD, weird fantasy an 18 contents in the future


The nurse walked in by holding some files.

Nurse: "Hey, you made some friends quick don't you?" The nurse smiled.

Lucy: "Help me?" Lucy looked to the nurse.

Natsu: "Go away Gray i'm here first!"

Gray: "No way!"

The 2 let go Lucy and had another brawl.

Erza: "There they go again..."

Lucy: "you're Erza right?"

Erza: ''Who told you that?"

Lucy: "Natsu?"

Erza: "Oh. So how did you ended up here?"

They talked about they're story.

Natsu: "Hmph...! He looked away from Gray.

Gray: "Tsk.." He begins to get angry.

And they both started to dig through their foods.

Nurse: "Natsu, Gray time for check up..."

Natsu & Gray: "Already!?" They both cried to the Nurse.

Lucy: "Where are they going?"

Erza: "Ahhh! it's me next with you..''

Lucy: "I'm scared.."

Erza: She chuckles a little bit. "Don't worry your "Knights" is gonna protect you." She giggled.

Lucy: "You're mean!" She said with a annoyed face.

A couple of screams was heard from the room Natsu and Gray gone to.

Lucy: "What's happened?"

Erza: "It's normal.''

They both got out of the room followed by the Nurse.

Nurse: ''Erza, Lucy c'mon follow me."

Lucy and Erza walked to the room Natsu and Gray was before. and when they walked out passing Natsu, He just glared in a worried face.

Natsu: "It'll be fine...i hope.."

We both was being sit downed on a bed.

Lucy: "What's gonna happen now?"

Erza: "N-nothing..The doctor is just gonna asked a couple of questions..That's all.."

The doctor walked in to the room while checking some files and asked a couple of question to Erza, and she suddenly started screaming like something was wrong..

Lucy: "Erza?" I asked to her with a shocked face.

Erza: "I-im s-sorry.." Tears started to drop from her face.

She started to slowly faints, and the doctor started to asked Lucy the same questions. As the doctor asked Lucy didn't feel anything wrong like the others. Like she was nothing inside not regretting what she did in the past to her parent and the maids in the mansion.

Lucy: "No..It's not my fault that my dad tried to sell me.."

The doctor was shocked of how Lucy being able to answer all of his question without having flashback, stuttering nor fainting.

Doctor: "Well you can go back to the cafe Miss. Lucy is it?"

Lucy: "ok.."

The nurse escorted Lucy and Erza back. when they walked in they were suprised that Lucy wasn't fainting like the girls usually do.

Natsu: "Hey you're fine?"

Lucy: "What do you mean?"

Gray: "Did you feel anything when the old geezer asked you some questions?"

Lucy: "No?"

Natsu: "That was AWESOME!"

Gray: "Agree that was awesome."

After a while of talking the children was being walked back to the playroom and played there for the rest of the day and was sended back to their rooms.

Gray: "Hey Cana! let's play something!"

Cana: "Sure! what do you want to play?"

Gray: "Hide and seek?"

Erza: "You must be dumb enough to asked to play hide and seek in this room.."

Natsu: "Tag?"

Cana: "Oh yeah! let's play tag it'll be fun!"

Erza: "ok then you're it Gray!"

Gray: "Why me?!"

Erza: "Disobey me and you get your head taken off." She said with a creepy tone and face.

They all ran all over the place in the room that Wendy the youngest girl was crying and started to throwing pillows all over the room. and the nurse came into the room and break everything off.

The others went asleep except for Lucy and Natsu.

Natsu: "Hey..Can you sleep?"

Lucy: "No."

Natsu: "Me neither.."

Lucy: ''Natsu, what are your worst fear?''

Natsu: "Blood.."

Lucy: "Me too.."

He slide down his bed and sat down on Lucy's bed.

Lucy: ''You're hot."

Natsu: "W-what?" He blushed a little bit.

Lucy: "N-not like that!" /! She raised her voice.

Gray: "GODDAMMIT CAN'T I SLEEP!?"

Gray sat up from his bed and Natsu with a speed of a ninja get back to his bed.

Natsu: ''Why are you so noisy Gray?" He makes a fake sleepy sound.

Lucy: "Yeah..you so noisy." She followed Natsu.

Gray: "Eh? Was that a dream?" He thought to himself for a while. "Probably it.." He get back to bed.

The 2 giggled of how Gray reacted.

Natsu: "Wanna do something funny?" He grinned with a couple of pens in his hand.

Lucy: "Muehehehhe" She laughed evilly and jumped right out bed to get her pen.

The begin to draw on Gray, Erza, Wendy and the others who was in the same room faces.

Lucy: *she chuckled*

Natsu: "This is my masterpiece." He pointed on Gray's face.

The nurses outside heard Natsu and Lucy's laughs and came in to check on them.

Nurse: "Why are you 2 still awake?"

The 3 got into an awkward silence.

Nurse: "Had you 2 draw on their faces?!"

Natsu and Lucy didn't speak a word.

Nurse: "C'mon get to bed ok?"

The 2 walked to their beds as the nurse closes the door annoyed.

Natsu: "That nurse is so dumb!"

Lucy: "Yea whatever..i'm getting sleepy anyway.."

Lucy fell to sleep while Natsu was looking at her.

Natsu: "That was quick?"

He fell to sleep too.

{In the Morning}

Lucy: "Ngrh.." She felt something poking her face and heared a couple of laughs.

Erza:" She's cute" /

Mirajane: "Yea she is unlike you.." She mocked Erza.

Erza: "You wanna go at it!?"

Mirajane: "WHY NOT!?"

They 2 had a brawl and Natsu in an instant woke up and screamed at them.

Natsu: "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

The others was suprised by that get up and so does Lucy got into a shock and woke up.

Lucy: "Ahhh!"

She screamed looking at the other kids just staring at others started laughing really hard.

Cana: "Wow that's..." She laughed at her sentence.

Lucy: "Huh?" She caressed her own cheek and saw some ink. "EHH!?"

Gray: "Payback for what you did last night!"

Lucy: "B-but i didn't do anything.." she started to sob.

Gray:"Don't lie!" He screamed to Lucy.

Lucy: "B-but it was Natsu.." She faked her tears.

Erza: "Gray.."

Everyone looked at Gray feeling disappointed and guilty at the same time.

Mirajane: "Eh?! We're sorry we thought it was you since you were still awake when the others already sleep last night.."

The all apologizes to Lucy and looked at Natsu with a mad face.

Cana: "Get em'."

The kids started to draw on Natsu's face while Natsu had a face of like WTF.

Erza: "Let's get that ink of your face." Erza hold Lucy's hand and bringed her to the bathroom.

Lucy laughed when Erza locked the door behind them.

Erza: "Why are you laughing?"

Lucy: "N-nothing." She started to crack up.

After a couple of minute the ink went off and they got out of the bathroom and scanned the room for a little bit.

They looked at Natsu "beautiful face" and started to cracking up.

Natsu: "Lucy how could you back stabbed me!?"

Lucy: "No i didn't." She grinned trying to hold back her laughs. 'theses guys are a bunch of idiots' she thought to herself.


End file.
